Wake Me Up When September Ends
by MsEmogirl23
Summary: First Love? I Think so! about my first love and me! horrible summary... true story
1. How We Met

Wake Me Up When September Ends...

It was the summer of 2010 that i met him. I was only 12 and he was 15 but I swear I was in love with the boy even though there was an age difference. He was my first kiss. This boy im talking about is Nate. We met when my dad went over to his house after we won at Renegade. Its still clear how everything went. My brother brought me inside and he was sitting on the couch we were all going swimming well, besides him. Before we went to go swim I asked if he was going, he just looked at me then back at his iPod. I swear on my life he had the cutest brown eyes i've ever seen. 2 days had past since we had went to his house i hung with him those 2 days. We went swimming mostly but i liked it and didn't mind at all. Something about this day seemed different though... He looked at me like he needed me. We went for a swim and everything but he stayed closer to me then usual. After about two hours of swimming we went inside. I went **and **got my clothes on and sat in the living room with him. Nate started saying Lexi but stopped before he said anything else. I looked at him with questioning eyes. He looked at me then walked into his parents room. I followed him and asked him what he was doing but he didn't answer. He sat on the floor and told me to come sit by him i did and thats when i started falling for him...He looked at me in my eyes and said "Lexi i need to tell you something, I like you and i haven't been able to get you off my mind since i met you i think I'm falling for you and hard.." I felt my heart skip a beat and i smiled probably the stupidest smile ever. I told him "Nate, I think I'm falling for you too.." He looked at me and smiled. My brother walked in around 2 minutes after we were talking about this. He told me i was leaving. I looked at Nate and told him to text me later.


	2. I think im fallin for you

Wake Me Up When September Ends...

It was the summer of 2010 that i met him. I was only 12 and he was 15 but I swear I was in love with the boy even though there was an age difference. He was my first kiss. This boy im talking about is Nate. We met when my dad went over to his house after we won at Renegade. Its still clear how everything went. My brother brought me inside and he was sitting on the couch we were all going swimming well, besides him. Before we went to go swim I asked if he was going, he just looked at me then back at his iPod. I swear on my life he had the cutest brown eyes i've ever seen. 2 days had past since we had went to his house i hung with him those 2 days. We went swimming mostly but i liked it and didn't mind at all. Something about this day seemed different though... He looked at me like he needed me. We went for a swim and everything but he stayed closer to me then usual. After about two hours of swimming we went inside. I went **and **got my clothes on and sat in the living room with him. Nate started saying Lexi but stopped before he said anything else. I looked at him with questioning eyes. He looked at me then walked into his parents room. I followed him and asked him what he was doing but he didn't answer. He sat on the floor and told me to come sit by him i did and thats when i started falling for him...He looked at me in my eyes and said "Lexi i need to tell you something, I like you and i haven't been able to get you off my mind since i met you i think I'm falling for you and hard.." I felt my heart skip a beat and i smiled probably the stupidest smile ever. I told him "Nate, I think I'm falling for you too.." He looked at me and smiled. My brother walked in around 2 minutes after we were talking about this. He told me i was leaving. I looked at Nate and told him to text me later.


	3. I'm Lovin' On You

Wake Me Up When September Ends...

It was the summer of 2010 that i met him. I was only 12 and he was 15 but I swear I was in love with the boy even though there was an age difference. He was my first kiss. This boy im talking about is Nate. We met when my dad went over to his house after we won at Renegade. Its still clear how everything went. My brother brought me inside and he was sitting on the couch we were all going swimming well, besides him. Before we went to go swim I asked if he was going, he just looked at me then back at his iPod. I swear on my life he had the cutest brown eyes i've ever seen. 2 days had past since we had went to his house i hung with him those 2 days. We went swimming mostly but i liked it and didn't mind at all. Something about this day seemed different though... He looked at me like he needed me. We went for a swim and everything but he stayed closer to me then usual. After about two hours of swimming we went inside. I went **and **got my clothes on and sat in the living room with him. Nate started saying Lexi but stopped before he said anything else. I looked at him with questioning eyes. He looked at me then walked into his parents room. I followed him and asked him what he was doing but he didn't answer. He sat on the floor and told me to come sit by him i did and thats when i started falling for him...He looked at me in my eyes and said "Lexi i need to tell you something, I like you and i haven't been able to get you off my mind since i met you i think I'm falling for you and hard.." I felt my heart skip a beat and i smiled probably the stupidest smile ever. I told him "Nate, I think I'm falling for you too.." He looked at me and smiled. My brother walked in around 2 minutes after we were talking about this. He told me i was leaving. I looked at Nate and told him to text me later.


End file.
